Same Beginning, Different End: Book 1
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter have died, leaving three year old James orphaned and to become the new BWL, with his siblings in tow. But who killed them, and why? Who can James trust when he starts school? Written for jeweltheif500's Repeat challenge in the HPFC.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Challenge: As the summary says, this was written for the 'Repeat' challenge by jeweltheif500 (which, if anyone cares, I just spent ten minutes trying to find, only to discover it on the second page of the HPFC). The challenge was to have someone kill Harry and Ginny, leaving James to the same fate as Harry.

Beta: Are you offering? ;) I wrote this as quickly as I could (two days total), and didn't have much time left to get it beta'd before the deadline. That being said, I would really appreciate some help in that area. I usually don't use betas because a good one is so hard to find, but I never turn down an offer.

Main Charries/Ships: James, obviously. For the first few chapters, his family and the Potters' friends will be making appearances. After that, I'm not sure. So far, all I can picture are canon couples.

Other Notes: I'm sorry it's so short. The next chappy will be longer, I promise. Enjoy!

**Same Beginning, Different End**

_-prologue-_

The window panes rattled in their frames in the cold January air. Ginny was close to shutting them up with her wand, but that kind of magic was sure to show up on tracking devices. Things were so much easier when she was a teenager, she thought. Back then you could keep yourself warm and headache-free without having to worry about being found by the psycho trying to kill you.

She sighed and looked across the room at the fireplace, the only source of warmth they were getting here, in the middle of nowhere. She should just be thankful that Harry had come prepared with muggle matches and lighters to start the fire, otherwise the whole family would have frozen to death weeks ago.

The sound of a quill scratching at parchment made her look across the room at where her husband sat by the window. He seemed so calm and determined as he wrote, as if he was trying to finish an already late essay to hand in, not... Ginny couldn't bear to think the word, even though it was printed neatly at the top of the parchment in front of her. The thought that they even needed to go through with this was insane.

As if sensing her worries, Harry came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"We don't need these," she whispered. "We should be doing something else - preparing for-"

"Gin, it's just a precaution. Just in case."

"In case of what? Ron wouldn't betray us."

"There are other ways they can find us without bringing Ron into it. Ginny." He forced her to look into his eyes. "Keep writing. Or else the kids'll be sent to live with that muggle cousin of your mother's."

They both laughed and Ginny nodded.

"All right. But have you decided who you would want them to live with?"

"I thought of your mother."

"Yeah, so did I. Ron and Hermione, though... they are the Godparents."

Harry frowned. "They'll always be our first choice, but we need back-ups. Just-"

"I know. Just in case." She sighed.

An hour later, when the documents were signed and dated, Harry folded them carefully and put them in an envelope that he'd put charms on before bringing his family to the cabin. It couldn't be seen by anyone who wanted to harm them, but the aurors who would come later wouldn't have any trouble finding it. They decided the best place to put it was right out in the open, on the mantel.

As they cuddled on the couch in front of the fireplace afterward, they heard creaking floorboards coming from down the hall and turned to see their almost-three year old son walk into the room.

"Jamie, what are you doing up?" Harry said, picking the boy up and sitting him on his lap.

"Have nightmare. Scary." He buried his face in his father's shirt.

"It's okay, honey," Ginny said, patting the his back. "Daddy and I were just going to sleep. You can come into our bed, if you want."

James nodded sleepily and the little family got up from the couch and started down the hall. It was just as they'd reach the master bedroom that several things happened very quickly at once.

First, the intercom system Harry had installed turned on and his voice came over it, stating calmly, "Intruders. Save the children. Get the wands." on an endless loop.

Next, Harry wordlessly passed off his eldest son to Ginny, who took the boy and ran into the nursery. And while Harry went to get the wands from their hiding place, Ginny carefully brought each of the three children down into the hidden basement. Albus, the one-and-a-half year old, and the infant Lily were thankfully still asleep, but James was even more awake now and didn't want Ginny to leave him.

"It's going to be all right, sweetie," she assured him. "Just stay in here and look after your brother and sister, okay? Draw Mummy a picture. I'll be right back with Daddy."

She closed the secret door behind her and it automatically blended in to the flooring. The only way someone could find it now would be if the read the wills. Ginny rushed back to the living room to join Harry and he handed her a wand.

"I've already sent off a patronus. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Will the make it in time?"

Harry didn't answer,

The intercom had been shut off, so the cabin was in complete silence save for the rattling of the windows. Neither adult dared move, or breathe, or think about the fate that awaited them and their children now. They knew what they had to do. Their sole responsibility was to save the children. When the door was blasted away and the five unfamiliar people swarmed in, firing curses at them, Harry and Ginny Potter fought back with everything they had.

But it just wasn't enough.

**Author's Note:**

No idea when I'll be able to update next because I'm kind of busy this month, but I will try to update fast.

Review, pretty please?

-Lizzy


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone to reviewed and put this on alert! I really appreciate all of it.

So, I realized I made a slight mistake in the prologue and I thought I should set you all straight. I said James was three - really, he's _almost_ three. (and I've been thinking he was almost four this whole time =P) I also said Albus was two - he's one and a half.

I'm not sure it would be easier to try and come up with new birth dates for the boys to make them older, so I'm just going to stick with how things are now.

_-chapter one-_

_the morning after_

"I don't see anyone."

"Neither do I."

"Do you think they're all in the house?"

"No. I can't feel any magic left. They're gone."

Four men stood behind a grouping of trees that hid them from the small clearing in the woods, and the rustic cabin that stood there. Fresh snow covered every inch of ground and gave them a good idea of where the attackers had gone from the sets of footprints.

Neville was quiet throughout this exchange. He'd been unlucky enough to be with Kingsley, Charlie and Dennis at headquarters when Harry's patronus had come. Being here, wand drawn and ready to pounce, reminded him of being an auror. They were not the most enjoyable years of his life, and did he did not want to be reminded of them now, when had had neither Harry nor Ron by his side. And, if worse came to worse, it looked like he never would again.

Pushing past the others, he headed out into the clearing silently. The front door was missing, blown off its hinges, but that didn't deter him. He'd seen it numerous times before. He walked calmly into the house and looked around. The fire, the only source of light, lit the room eerily. Furniture had been broken, couches slashed, holes blasted into walls - almost as if someone was looking for something.

There were two bodies on the floor. Neville didn't need to look at the faces to know it was Harry and Ginny. Waving his wand in their general direction, a white sheet appeared and covered them. Charlie didn't need to see his sister like that.

He started down the hall just as he heard footsteps on the porch. The others were coming in. Neville made quick work of searching the two bedrooms and bathroom. When he returned to the main room, Kingsley was reading something by the firelight and Charlie and Dennis were just returning from the kitchen.

"All clear," said Charlie. There was a slight waver to his voice.

Neville nodded.

"Neville," Kingsley called. "See if you can make anything out of this." He handed him one of the documents he'd been reading. From the header, it appeared to be a will. Kingsley point to the second paragraph.

'_Month, day, year. LL - Jan, seventh. Nursery._'

"'LL?'" Charlie repeated, reading over Neville's shoulder. "What's LL?"

"Lily Luna," said Neville. "They always said they'd name their daughter that, didn't they?"

"But Ginny wasn't pregnant."

"Yes, she was. Harry sent me a letter a few months ago. He told me then." Neville looked back down the hallway, to the door of the nursery. "I think I might know what she wants."

He ran down the hall with the others following closely behind.

"What's James' birthday?" he asked as he pulled the area rug to the side of the room.

"April tenth," Charlie answered.

"And Albus'?"

"August thirty-first."

"All right. Fourth month and the tenth day of 2005. Four, ten, zero, five." A circle appeared on the floor. One third of it disappeared, leaving a small hole. "Eight, thirty-one, zero, six." Another third vanished, but the hole still wasn't big enough for someone to slip through.

Neville looked down at the will. "One, seven, zero, eight." The last bit of the circle was gone, leaving behind a flight of stairs. The wizards rushed downstairs and found the Potter children asleep.

:-:

Molly knew even before the team returned to headquarters that Harry and Ginny were gone.

When she and Arthur moved into the Potter house to look after everyone coming and going, she brought her enchanted grandfather clock with her. It had been modified many times over the years. Fred had been taken off long ago, but many new hands had been added. She hadn't been able to take her eyes away from the two stuck on '_Dead_' for over an hour, willing them to move.

She was still trying to convince Arthur that there was a glitch in the magic when Kingsley, Charlie, Neville and Dennis, the older three each carrying a child. Without a word, they marched upstairs and deposited in the children in the two smaller bedrooms that had belonged to the boys months before.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, holding his teary-eyed wife.

"He found them," Charlie said quietly, dropping into a chair. "They're gone."

"How?" Molly cried. "Ron was protecting them. He wouldn't have betrayed them." She turned to Kingsley. "He wouldn't."

"I know, Molly. There are a million different ways they could have been found. Ron may not be involved. But I have to bring him to the Ministry, okay? I'll do everything I can for him."

"Okay."

Kingsley turned for the door, pulling Dennis along with him.

"I'm going to need your help, Creevey."

When they had gone, everyone took seats around the living room. They were silent for a few minutes before Arthur remembered something.

"Who's the baby?" he asked.

"Lily," Neville told him. "She was born on the ninth." Molly began to cry harder.

"Those p-poor babies," she stuttered. "Arthur, we need to ... to tell everyone."

"Tomorrow. We need to get some rest first." He pulled her up from the couch. "Charlie, Neville, stay overnight if you want."

Neville stood as well. "Thank you, Arthur. But I think I should go home. Hannah will be worried."

"Come back tomorrow morning," Molly said to him. "Both of you. Please."

He agreed just as Dennis apparated into the room carrying a little sleeping red-haired girl.

"Kingsley had to take Hermione in as well. He was hoping you could watch Rose until the morning."

"Of course." Molly took the baby in her arms and going upstairs. Arthur thanked the men and followed her.

:-:

Molly was awake before anyone else the next morning. She'd barely slept at all, and she knew Arthur had fallen asleep late, so she let him be and went to check on the children.

The girls were still asleep as well. Lily, looking so much like her mother already that it nearly killed Molly to look at her, was lying in Albus' crib. Little Rose was sleeping in a second crib that Molly had conjured the night before.

In James' room, the boys were together on the toddler bed, the oldest just waking up.

"Gan-ma?" he said sleepily, spying her in the doorway.

"I'm here, sweetie."

"Where Mummy?"

Molly smiled at him, planning to ignore the question for as long as possible.

"Are you hungry, honey? I was just about to make some pancakes. I could use some help..."

"Okay!" the boy slid off the bed and ran over to Molly, who shushed him.

"Let's not wake your brother just yet."

Having to enlarge some of the clothes left behind in the room, Molly got James dressed quietly and led him out into the hall. He looked into the nursery as they passed by and wanted to stop when he spotted Rose, but his grandmother pulled him along.

A few minutes later, while James ate his pancakes and a large stack sat under a warming charm until Arthur woke up, Molly set to work on writing notes. Bill, Percy and George had to be notified, of course. But she also wrote to Andromeda Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall, knowing Harry and Ginny had treated them all as family. Everyone else could wait.

When Arthur finally came downstairs, James had just finished eating and ran to greet his grandfather. But while the old man was thankful the boy still recognized him after being away for months, James had not forgotten who was missing from the reunion.

"Where Daddy, Grandpa?"

The adults shared a look. Arthur led James in the living room and Molly followed. They sat him between them on the couch.

"James, did your father ever tell you where his parents are?" Arthur asked.

The toddler nodded. "In Heaven, with Uncle Fred and Teddy's mummy and daddy."

"That's right. And you know what it means when someone goes to Heaven, right?"

"Mummy says we can't see them for long, long time." He smiled, knowing he'd gotten another answer right. Though he couldn't understand why his grandparents looked so sad.

"Jamie, sweetie," Molly whispered, close to tears again as she pulled him onto her lap. "Your parents were in a terrible accident last night."

"They okay?"

"Yes, they're all right now. They've gone to live in Heaven."

Molly and Arthur waited for some sign that James had heard and understood them - a crying fit, maybe - but all they got was a quiet "Oh."

"Can Rosie play now?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid not," said Kingsley, who was standing just behind the couch. "I didn't want to interrupt," he explained. "But I have to take Rose home now."

"I'll take you upstairs," Arthur offered.

When they reached the landing, Arthur pulled the Minister into an empty room.

"What's going on? Did you question them?"

Kingsley ran a hand over his bald head. "They were given Veritaserum. No time for a trial, you understand." The redhead nodded. "Hermione's shock when hearing about the deaths was genuine, and she told the truth when she said she knew nothing about the planning of the attack. She's been sent home."

"And Ron?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. He pleaded guilty to giving up their location. There was no remorse, no hint of sadness, it ... it didn't seem anything like Ron. The guards have been sent for. He'll be taken to Azkaban tomorrow."

"Oh God, no."

"I'm sorry," the Minister repeated. "I have to go take Rose to Hermione now, but I'll be back in a few minutes. Is everyone on their way over?"

"Yes. Molly sent the notifications."

"Good. I found the wills last night. Normally I wouldn't push for them to be read so soon, but seeing as the children are involved..."

"Yes, all right. We'll prepare everyone."

**Author's Note:**

Okay, hope you all liked this. I know I probably offended a ton of people with Molly and Arthur's explanation to James, but I figure that wizards celebrate Christmas, so some of them must believe in God and Heaven. Plus, it's pretty much how my parents explained death to me.

I have a fair bit of chapter two done already (at least, the wills are written), but to keep you occupied until that's up, I highly recommend PrimroseAmelia's story _Jase Potter and the Phoenix Syndrome_ and The Eleventh Marauder's _James Potter and the Veil._ Both were written for the same challenge as mine, and are fantastic and different takes on the idea.

-Lizzy


	3. Like Family

**Author's Note:**

I really have to stop rushing my writing. I forgot to add Hagrid as one of the people Molly wrote to. -kicks self- Well, he's in this chapter.

_-chapter two-_

_like family_

Molly had Dennis take the younger kids into the backyard to play when everyone arrived. Roxanne and Lily were allowed to stay, being under a year old. Teddy and Victoire, nine and seven years old respectively, both understood what was going on and demanded to be present as well.

"The Potters made me executor of their wills," Kingsley began, standing before the family and few friends in the open living room. "I'll start with Ginny's."

"'If you're reading this will, it means that Hades has won, and Harry and I are gone. I find it doubtful, though. I want it noted that I have complete faith in my brother, and if Hades has won, then he found some other way to get to us. Ron is not responsible.

"'Anyhow, to all my brothers, I give one thousand Galleons each. Another thousand each goes to Hermione Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and the Longbottoms. To my seven nieces and nephews, I leave five hundred Galleons each, to be held in my vault until each finishes their seven years of school. All remaining money - totaling just over two thousand Galleons - will be given to my parents.

"'I have few requirements as to where my belongings go. I would like my best friends Hermione and Luna to have my last two luck bracelets, in the hopes that they will keep them safe until the war is over. My phoenix necklace should be given to Victoire, who's always admired it. My broom must be saved for my children to use. It may be outdated by then, but it'll still fly great.

"'I want James to have the metal ring my parents gave me for my seventeenth birthday. My favorite winter cloak that I bought in Romania will go to Albus. Finally, to my precious Lily, I give the amulet that Bill bought me on his last trip to Egypt. Everything else can be taken by whoever wants it, and anything left over be saved for my children as well.

"'It goes without saying that, if given the choice, I would want Ron and his dear wife Hermione to raise my children. Should they not be able to, physically or mentally, Neville and Hannah Longbottom are the best choice.'"

There was lots of mumbling and protests, but Kingsley put a hand up to silence them all.

"'I know many of you will have problems with my decisions, but I ask that you don't fight them. Call it my last request. I have my reasons for dividing things the way I have.

"'Please do not feel bad for me. I lived a long and happy life, and could not have wished for anything better. Much love, Ginevra Molly Potter.'"

Kingsley folded the document neatly and put it back in its envelope, then addressed the crowd.

"If you'd all be so kind as to hold your arguments for a few more minutes, I'd like to read Harry's will before we contest anything." When no one said anything, he opened the second envelope.

"'After all my near-death experiences, I think it's about time I made one of these things. So, let's get down to it.

"'To each of my brothers-in-law, Hermione Weasley, Luna Lovegood, the Longbottoms, Professor Rubeus Hagrid and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, I, too, give one thousand Galleons each. To my godson, Teddy, I give the broom my godfather gave me, with the faith that he will keep my prized _Firebolt_ in one piece. I also give Teddy the sum of one thousand Galleons, to be held in my vault until he finishes all seven years of school. I ask that whatever money left in my vault be split evenly between my wife's parents and Andromeda Tonks, who have all been kind and understanding in these past years.

"'A note to George: in Doe's Haven Cemetery, there is a large oak tree with a phoenix carved into the trunk. Beneath this carving, on the ground, is a rock. Remove the rock and dig. You will find a small box, the contents of which must remain between you and I. More instructions are waiting for you. A quick warning for anyone else who seeks that box: it's cursed to harm all who touch it, except George.

"'The cabin I built in the woods belongs to Luna now. It's quiet and secluded, and many creatures pass through that clearing. I leave the house on Poppy Lane for my children to use. Until James' seventeenth birthday, it will be left in the care of their guardians. Said guardians should feel free to live in the house, or leave it as is. The Alliance is also free to use it has headquarters for as long as they need.

"'To my children, I leave my broom, the _Falcon 260_. I've recently set up three separate vaults at Gringotts for them. There is enough money in each to last throughout their years at Hogwarts, and probably past that. The keys to said vaults are hidden and will not show themselves until necessary. Like Ginny, I ask that all my remaining belongings be taken by whoever would like them, and the rest be saved for the children.

"'Lastly, in the matter of guardians, my brother-in-law Ron and his wife Hermione are my first choices. My only choices for substitution are Neville and Hannah Longbottom. This is effective immediately. If possible, I want the kids staying with them tonight. Also like Ginny, I ask that no one counter my decisions.

"'I have learned two things from my years in the wizarding world. The first is that family has nothing to do with blood, but with who really cares about you. Everyone here has been like family to me, and for that I am grateful. The second is that death is not permanent. This will not be the last you hear from me, so don't waste your time grieving. Spend it, instead, on returning England to what it was before Hades arrived. I don't want my children growing up afraid of another name. Until next time, all my love, Harry James Potter.'"

The adults all remained silent for a few more minutes after Kingsley finished reading, except for Hagrid, who was blowing his nose very loudly. Teddy and Victoire went into the next room on their own, neither in the mood to hear anymore about the deaths or go outside and play. Finally, Molly couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Are the children being sent to Hermione, then?"

"No," Kingsley said. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to raise them. Physically, I think it's impossible. As it is, she's going to have her hands full balancing work with Rose and a baby on the way. Emotionally, she's just lost her best friends because of her husband's actions."

"Why can't we raise them, then?"

"Molly," Arthur warned.

"I have nothing against you two," she added to Neville and Hannah. "But you don't have any experience in raising children. It's cruel to expect you to raise three with hardly any help. The children should be with family right now anyway."

Kingsley held up a hand to silence Molly and then turned to the Longbottoms. "Would you be willing to take the Potters in?"

Hannah didn't say anything, but nodded at her husband.

"Yes. If it's what Harry and Ginny wanted, we'll do it," Neville said.

"Well, then, it's settled." The Minister started packing up the wills and pulled a few more documents from his briefcase. "I'll just need you two to sign these papers, then the children will legally be yours."

"Wait a minute. Isn't there any way we can fight this?" Molly stood.

"No. You heard what Harry and Ginny said. They don't want anyone to fight this. They trust the Longbottoms to keep the kids safe, and so do I."

"This has nothing to do with trust in keeping the children safe. This has to do with making sure someone will be there for those children when it comes time to explain what happened to their parents, or what they were like. They need someone who will be there for them emotionally."

"I will be," Neville said quietly. "I think I'd know how they'll feel better than anyone."

No one said anything. They all turned to Molly, who looked torn.

Finally she sighed. "Have either of you cared for children before?"

"We've watched James and Albus a few times," Hannah said. "Other than that, not really."

"Molly, obviously Harry and Ginny have faith in the Longbottoms' child-rearing capabilities if they made them guardians," Kingsley reasoned.

"Yes, I know. And call me paranoid if you want, but I intend to make sure my grandchildren are being taken care of." The red-haired woman turned back to Hannah. "The attic is used as a guest bedroom here. It's where Arthur and I have been sleeping these past months. Would you agree to letting us stay a little longer, to help you and Neville adjust? If you intend to stay here, I mean."

"We do. Our flat is far too small for five people to live in. And I think that would be wonderful if you could help us," the younger witch said. "Is there, by chance, another guest room? I don't really think it's appropriate for us to take the master..."

"Unfortunately, no," Arthur sighed. "But, under the circumstances, I think it's all right if you have the master bedroom. This is your house now. I'd be more than happy to help you move your things in here tonight, if it'll make you feel more comfortable." The young couple agreed.

"Well, now that it's all settled, I'm going to need your signatures on these." Kingsley handed the documents to Neville and turned around. "Arthur, Harry said the keys to the Gringotts vaults are hidden in the ceiling of the master bedroom here. Would you mind checking for me? I'll go to the bank tonight to get the inheritances sorted out."

"We should go," McGonagall said, standing and pulling Hagrid up with her. "Molly, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Neville, take as long a hiatus as you need. I'll send for a substitute."

Neville thanked her and Molly showed the professors out just as Arthur was coming down the stairs, a small wooden box in his hands.

A few minutes later, with keys and signed documents in hand, Kingsley left the house, followed closely by Arthur.

"Kingsley, about the bodies," he began when they were far enough away from the house. "Where-"

"Not to worry. I've hidden them. About the funerals, though, I thought it best that we wait until things settle down. I don't want Hades to get the better of us when we're all gathered there."

"Yes, good idea."

Kingsley made to walk away and then stopped himself. "One last thing. Harry supplied money for the funerals. He asked that they be buried in Doe's Haven."

Arthur nodded. "I thought he might."

"Well, I'll go then. I'll come back later to return the keys and help with anything."

Arthur thanked him and the Minister turned on the spot, disapparating.

:-:

The Weasleys all stayed behind that day. They sorted through the Potters' belongings carefully and quickly, no one really wanted to do the job. Ginny's necklace and bracelets were found, as well as Harry's old Firebolt. They were all stowed away in a cabinet to be given away later.

When everything had been gone through - and very little taken by the family - Kingsley helped them transport it all to Harry and Ginny's vaults. This included the majority of their furnishings as well. Neville and Hannah were already packed and ready to move when Arthur and the boys came to help.

By nightfall, the house on Poppy Lane had been transformed. Bright colors and new furniture gave a cheerful appearance and left no sign of what had happened the night before, or what the residents were still going through.

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry this is late. I know I promised to have this up weeks ago, but I got sidetracked.

Huge thanks to Dimcairien, who's beta-ing for me now! =D

Hoping to have another chappy up by the weekend, but no promises. My birthday's on Monday, so the whole weekend is going to be filled with partying. ;)

-Lizzy


End file.
